Eternal Malevolence
by Syrev Aaryn
Summary: With everything Ciel and Sebastian have been through, they believed they were prepared for anything. Then, two other nobles, both of whom Ciel had wronged before, resurface, angry. Arkymikarus Marukai and Alexander Blackburn happen to meet at a masquerade ball and get along famously. The biggest thing they have in common? They despise Ciel. What'll transpire? ...You'll see..
1. His Butler, Dancing

Arkymikarus is walking around in the large hall, watching the other nobles dance during the masquerade, Baruki close behind him.

Mikhail walks nearby while Alex is dancing reluctantly.

Arkymikarus looks over, "Good afternoon.

Baruki bows slightly, "Are you having a pleasant time?

Mikhail bows in return and nods, "Yes. thank you. However, my lord, Alexander, doesn't seem to be enjoying himself at the moment." He points to Alex, who is dancing with a noblewoman, a hint of disturbance in his visible eye.

Arkymikarus smirks and walks over to the noblewoman, asking her for a dance.

Baruki smiles, "He's amusing."

Mikhail nods, "Seems so..." His face turns serious, a hint of recognition in his eye. "My apologies, I never introduced myself. I am Mikhail, servant to Lord Alexander Blackburn."

Baruki speaks pleasantly, "I'm Baruki, servant to Lord Marukai and a fellow stalker of the night."

Mikhail smiles gently, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alex pops up, "I see you've made a friend Mikhail." He bows to Baruki, "As he has probably told you, I am Alexander Blackburn."

Baruki bows again, "Of course, it's nice to meet you"

Alexander looks at Mikhail, "Did you get the list dealt with?"

Mikhail answers, "Yes. Everything is at the mansion, organized by price, and stacked neatly on the floor in the front left side of the room. I also took the liberty of buying new China and silverware."

Alex nods, "Very good."

Baruki looks over at Arkymikarus when he approaches.

Arkymikarus nods in acknowledgment before looking at Mikhail and Alex, "Nice to meet you both."

Mikhail looks around nervously, which is rare, to say the least, "Something isn't right here. I feel like the place is being watched... I've felt it all night but it just got much stronger."

Baruki shrugs, "That has been clear for a while"

Arkymikarus nods.

Mikhail sighs as he recognizes who it is, "It's him...I swear that reaper doesn't know when to stop."

A figure can be seen standing outside looking right at the four of them, taunting them.

Arkymikarus and Baruki seem indifferent.

Mikhail looks at the figure for a second. He speaks to Alex, "Should I dispose of him my Liege?

Alex shrugs, "Go ahead. I don't see the point though. He's no threat. He can't even properly wield a rapier, let alone kill me with it.

Mikhail nods and walks off, returning moments later, "And the nuisance is gone. Back to whatever hole he was conceived from I hope."

Baruki looks at his pocket watch, checking the time, "We need to leave."

Arkymikarus nods and walks out.

Mikhail watches them for a moment before looking at his own lord, "We should do the same, my Lord, it's almost curfew."

Alex sighs in relief, "Thank the Lord. I hate balls more than anything."

Baruki smiles as he follows Arkymikarus.

Alex facepalms, "I just realized how ungodly crass that sounds..."

Mikhail chuckles.

Arkymikarus stops in the doorway, looking outside, silent for a moment. Then, he darts forward suddenly, Baruki following, just as silent.

Mikhail and Alex walk out and board a horse carriage. Mikhail speaks, "They seem like nice people" He has that glimmer in his eye.

Alex, while in thought, says "Indeed they do..."

* * *

Iet: Haha! I finally put this story up here! Whoo! So what do you guys think? Suspicious, no? :) Anyway, please tell me what you think.


	2. His Butler, Psychotic

Arkymikarus gallops past on his horse, in a hurry.

Baruki is nowhere in sight.

Alex watches curiously, "I wonder what got his knickers in a twist..."

Mikhail facepalms, "You have one hell of a way with words..."

Alex looks amused, "I know I do."

There's a scream.

They both hop out of the carriage and run towards the source.

There are two nobles dead on the street and a third sprinting away, terrified. Arkymikarus is sitting on his horse's back, red eyes shining in the dying sunlight, "They should've listened." He looks at them, "I'm sorry for disturbing your evening."

Most of Alex's bandage fall off. The mark is still covered, but now both his eyes are glowing brightly in the dark, "So, what has happened?"

Arkymikarus turns his horse, "I ceased the wretched breath of a couple murderers. Or would you rather have had that woman die?"

The horse snorts and waits for an order.

Alex's eyes flash, "I just asked what happened. I didn't ask for you to jump down my throat. What has you to the point of snapping at such a harmless question? It obviously wasn't just two murderers. Is there more? Or am I just over looking things

Mikhail steps between them, "Enough. Both of you. Your acting like five year olds. Arkymikarus, I apologise for his nosiness, but please do mind how you speak to him. He gets angered quickly and will make brash choices." He turns back to Alex, "You go back to the carriage. I'll handle this."

Alex walks off angrily, cursing.

Arkymikarus urges his horse to start walking, "We'll speak again when we've all calmed down."

Mikhail nods, "Very well." He returns to the carriage. He speaks to Alex, "You really need to hold your anger."

Alex snaps, "If I wanted your input I would've said so! You are in no position to give orders, or have you already forgotten the contract?! What happened tonight will not happen aga..." He puts his hands over his face, "I'm so sorry Mikhail... I'm just very stressed. Please forgive me for snapping at you."

Mikhail shakes his head slightly, "No need to apologize. I understand. How about I make you some of that Colombian tea you like so much. That'll calm your nerves."

They head home.

* * *

The next morning, Veris, Arkymikarus's other servant, knocks on their door.

Mikhail answers it and bows, "Hello, may I be of assistance?"

Veris returns the bow, though it's not near as professional, "Master Marukai has requested your presence this evening. He would like to speak with you and your own Lord."

Mikhail nods, "Very well. We will be there."

Veris hands him a piece of paper that has both the Marukai crest and the address on it, "..Just show the crest to the guard dog, and he'll leave you be."

Mikhail nods again, "Thank you."

Veris smiles and walks off, heading back to his own master's estate, humming happily.

Mikhail closes the door and zips through the house like the wind, cleaning the place and getting breakfast ready at the same time.

By evening, both Mikhail and Alex are ready to leave. They head over and arrive at the address in short time. Mikhail shows the dog the stamp and knocks on the door.

The large hellhound is curious and cautious, but not hostile when the crest is shown.

Baruki answers, "Good evening. Master Marukai is in the office."

Veris walks over, "How about I give you a tour while he alerts the young master to your arrival."

Alex nods, "That would be nice, thank you."

Veris smiles and leads them around, showing them the estate. Only a couple rooms are really red, for the most part, it's a lot more subtle, like reddish natural wood or red trim.

After a while, Arkymikarus walks up, wearing a simple black dresscoat with a crimson undershirt, "Nice to see you again. Veris, you can finish the tour later."

Veris nods and walks off.

Arkymikarus sighs, "..I apologize for the wait. The dog stole my shoes."

Alex nods, "It's quite alright."

Arkymikarus smirks, "Well, then, are you guys hungry? Baruki decided to prepare for everyone to eat at the table tonight..Even Nike.."

Alex looks at the sky, then closes his eyes, "It's beautiful out this evening."

Arkymikarus nods and watches the sky for a moment.

Mikhail looks around calmly, observing the area around them.

Alex looks over at Arkymikarus, "So. What was it you wished to discuss."

Arkymikarus "I wished to apologize and, if you wanted, to explain my actions."

Alex shakes his head, "It's quite alright. I was short tempered that night over the ball. I'm not a fan of dancing obviously."

Arkymikarus chuckles softly, "Well, it was a long one. Personally, I like to dance, but..I have to have a good partner first.. Most of the people I danced with either wanted funding for something or me marrying one of their daughters...It was kind of a long night."

Baruki walks up, "Why are you guys just standing in the hall? Wouldn't you like to sit down?"

Nike sprints past the nearby windows.

Alex nods, "A seat would be nice." He pauses a moment, "While I have the chance, it seems that you, Baruki, are no normal Butler. You have extraordinary skills."

Nike apparently runs in the back door and towards them.

Arkymikarus steps forward and holds his hand out, "Sit." Nike plops down right in front of him.

Baruki smirks, "Then, let us retire to the game room."

Alex nods, "Yes. Let's..Mikhail.

Mikhail looks over, "My lord?"

"Assist Baruki wherever needed. If not needed then feel free to return to my side," Alex commands.

Mikhail bows, "Yes, my Liege."

Baruki smiles and walks off.

Arkymikarus leads Alexander to the game room and sits in one of the chairs, Nike settling down behind it.

Alexander sits in another chair close to Arkymikarus.

Arkymikarus loosens his collar, then reaches down and pats Nike on the head. Nike pays no attention. He is looking at Alexander.

Alex notices the contract on the side of his neck now that it's uncovered, "I see I was right." He removes his bandages, all four of his marks show in a circle. His red eyes glow slightly, "At least I don't have to wear these bandages here."

Arkymikarus nods and just lies down across the chair, his head on one armrest and his legs over the other, "It's a pain to hide it all the time."

Alex nods, "Yea. I wish sometimes that we could make them invisible. It would make things so much easier."

Nike gets up and walks over to Alexander, blue eyes the only things still burning. The rest of his fur is dark blue and black, almost like a normal dog's.

Arkymikarus looks over as Veris enters the room holding some tea, "Would you like some tea, lords?"

Alex looks at Nike, "Well hello." Then he looks up at Veris, "Yes, thank you."

Arkymikarus shakes his head.

Veris pours Alexander a cup and walks out to go assist the two butlers.

Nike stands in front of Alex, head tilted.

Alex pets Nike's warm fur, though he speaks to Arkymikarus, "So, how has your day been?"

He groans, "..Hell, it's been a long one."

Alex nods, "Indeed. Plus I have another Butler who is a complete and utter idiot. I'd fire him if I wasn't half amused with his idiocy."

Arkymikarus nods a little, "I know the feeling..."

Nike gets up and walks out, going back to his post.

Alex sighs and takes a sip of tea.

* * *

Baruki is happily making dinner, while Veris and Mikhail are making dessert. Veris makes a mixed fruit pie, while Mikhail makes his special tropical parfait.

Veris and Baruki are just discussing tomorrow's schedule while they work.

Baruki seems amused, "That young mistress invited him to a ball, but I feel that he'd rather take a break. Yesterday was.. Tedious to say the least."

Veris frowns, "Then there're the other nobles that just want to use him for money or fame. He knows about the invite, right?"

Baruki shakes his head, "No, he'd feel obligated."

Veris stops and looks at him, a bit dumbfounded.

Mikhail nods, "It's the same with Lord Blackburn. If he knew, he would go despite his hate of dances."

Baruki smiles, "Indeed.." When he finishes, he walks out to go check on the two lords.

Veris sighs.

Mikhail stays to finish making the parfait.

Veris is silent, just checking that all the preparations have been made.

Mikhail finishes the Parfait, then he disappears.

* * *

Iet: Ciel has some funny characters. Mikhail and Alexander are just the tip of the iceberg. I love this story so much. Anyway feel free to tell us how we did.


	3. His Butler, Scheming

Arkymikarus is still sprawled out on his chair.

Baruki appears beside him, "Dinner preparations are complete."

Alex sits up, "smells good."

Arkymikarus nods, "Alright then." He gets up.

Alex does the same, stretching a bit.

Arkymikarus, "So, how's Elvira?"

Baruki shrugs, "Veris should be back shortly. He went to feed her."

Alex walks toward the dining area stopping immediately just as Mikhail appears in front of him, "I made everyone my special tropical parfait. I thought I might as well add on to the dessert."

Baruki smiles, "It was a good idea."

Arkymikarus leads Alexander towards the dining hall with Baruki following close behind.

On the way, Mikhail hands Alex a red, diamond dragon necklace, "It arrived in the mail. I took the liberty of bringing it here to you."

Alex takes it, "Thank you."

Arkymikarus sits down and looks over at Baruki, "Why is Veris upset?"

Baruki shrugs, "The usual reason."

Alex looks at Mikhail, "How is Komo?

Mikhail answers, "He's doing well. He's happy with the bones I gave him." He smiles joyfully, "He's a great dog..."

Nike is sitting near a wall, out of the way.

Baruki serves the main course, even a plate for Nike, who wags his tail.

Alex takes a bite and gets a pleased expression on his face, "This is really good. I'm impressed."

Baruki smiles and sits nearby, "It was entertaining to make the first time. We had some assassins as guests." He chuckles.

Nike looks around.

Alex shrugs, speaking jokingly, "Well, I'm immune to poisons, thank goodness."

Mikhail sighs, "Well... I guess that's another one of your... perks..."

Nike whines.

Baruki looks over.

Mikhail looks as well, though Alexander can't get his attention off of eating.

Baruki sighs, "Sadly, Veris will not be joining us."

Nike pouts.

Mikhail goes over and reached out to pet Nike.

Nike looks at him, eyes narrowed.

Arkymikarus warns him, "Don't go near his food."

Mikhail smiles gently, "Don't worry, I won't touch your food."

Nike huffs and looks back down at his food.

Mikhail pets Nike, being sure to stay away from his food.

Nike sighs and lies down, eating, looking sad.

Alex looks around at the others in the room, "So...anything for a conversation?"

Arkymikarus hums briefly in thought, "..hmm..What kinds of games do you like?"

Alex thinks for a second before answering, "Primarily board games."

Arkymikarus smiles, "I'm not too picky as long as I can hang out outside once in a while."

Alex nods, "I don't usually get outside due to paperwork, but of course my skin says a different story."

Arkymikarus laughs a little.

Baruki smiles.

Nike gets up and walks over to Arkymikarus when he finishes eating.

Mikhail had vanished entirely, so Alex asks, "Where the hell did he go?"

Arkymikarus shrugs and gets up, finished eating, "So, chess?"

Having been done some time, Alex nods, "sure."

Arkymikarus leads him and Nike to the game room after saying, "Baruki, send Veris my way, then clean up."

Baruki smiles, "of course."

Reis, another of Alex's butlers shows up out of nowhere. He is tall, has long, white hair that goes to the middle of his back, and light blue eyes.

Arkymikarus takes his seat by the chess board. The pieces are all unique. The pieces on the black side are incredibly demonic, while the white side has more angelic features.

Alex takes a seat on the black side, "I'm not all that good at chess. Haven't played in years either."

Arkymikarus smirks, "Then, I'll reteach you." He starts with the basics, then drifts off into the tricks.

Alex listens intently and learns everything the first time.

Arkymikarus plays with his king, which is a regal looking archangel, "You have the first move."

Alex moves a piece, "Have you heard about the string of murders recently."

Arkymikarus nods and makes his own move, "I've taken out some murderers, but I'm not Jack The Ripper. I don't care about prostitutes."

Alex chuckles, "I'm not even looking into it. That's Ciel Phantomhive's job."

Arkymikarus's gaze darkens and his smile drops, "That mutt needs to learn when to stop."

Alex's expression blanks, "Maybe the Ripper will get him. Shut the damn boy's mouth for good. He's caused me much grief. I wouldn't miss him a bit.

Arkymikarus smirks darkly, "I could take him out much more easily than those buffoons could."

Alex laughs evilly, "Now that, I would love."

Veris walks in and looks at them.

Arkymikarus grins, "All I need is that dumbass redhead to help. He's the most efficient at getting Sebastian out of the damn way long enough."

Reis speaks, "I could help. I know every trick Sebastian uses. We would be at a stalemate as long as he stays focused on me, but it would give you enough time to get to and kill Ciel Phantomhive."

Arkymikarus looks thoughtful, "Though we need to catch them off their turf. Mid-party's not a great idea either, too many innocent.."

Alex sighs, "Request a meeting."

Arkymikarus is looking at the chess pieces, "He'll expect a trap. We're not on good terms...Maybe I'll speak to Lizzie...She likes me."

Alex nods, "Same. Which makes this job all the easier."

Arkymikarus writes something down, then hands it to Veris, "Take this to Lizzie, and tell me her response."

Veris nods, "Of course." He walks out.

Alex laughs, "Oh I can't wait."

Arkymikarus laughs as well and continues the game.

* * *

At the end of the game, Arkymikarus comes out victorious and is playing with his king again, planning the murder in his head.

Alex falls asleep, so Arkymikarus has Baruki take him home as he goes to get himself ready for bed.

At the Blackburn Estate, Mikhail takes over and brings Alex to the bed, tucking him in after switching him into his nightgown, "Goodnight, my Liege."

Meanwhile, Baruki heads back to check on Arkymikarus.

* * *

Iet: Haha, I love Arky! How about you guys? Also, tell me if you find any mistakes. Please.


	4. His Butler, Fury

The next morning, Mikhail is making eggs, bacon, and sausage.

When there's a neigh outside, Mikhail goes to investigate.

Elvira is standing there. Veris walks over, having ridden his master's horse over there, "Lord Arkymikarus wishes to know when you have some free time in your schedules. He'll plan the ball accordingly."

Mikhail smiles, "Our schedule is open for today. We can head over now if he wishes." He hands him a letter with their Time Of Arrival on it.

Veris nods and looks at it, "Whenever you wish. Lizzie and Lord Marukai are planning now."

Mikhail nods, "We'll be there in thirty minutes." He bows.

Veris nods, "Of course." He mounts Elvira and gallops off.

* * *

When they get there, Arkymikarus is talking Lizzie out of all-pink decorations, convincing her to go with light red, but compromising with small touches of pink.

She's grinning, happy to be allowed to decorate and excited to see Ciel.

Alex walks up to Arkymikarus, "We need to talk in private real quick."

Arkymikarus nods, "Excuse me for a moment, Lizzie." He leads Alex to an empty room. "What's up?"

Alex looks concerned, "What's the plan? If we're using a ball, then how are we going to keep people, most importantly Lizzie, ignorant?"

Arkymikarus explains, "We intercept him before she sees him. I invited Grell, so that'll distract Sebastian long enough for Reis and Baruki to make a move. I'll get Ciel out of the main hall and rooms personally. Just watch my movements. Approach discretely when I'm speaking to him. I'll keep his attention. Meanwhile, Veris will entertain Lizzie so that she's not on a constant lookout for Ciel. The two of us will simply kill Ciel. No need for torture or other tomfoolery when that'll simply give him time to summon Sebastian...Am I forgetting anyone?"

Alex shakes his head, "No. Don't worry about Sebastian. His power is no stronger than Reis and Baruki together. And if need be, Mikhail will assist them."

Alex nods, "I wasn't worried about that. But he can be prepared to intercept Sebastian just in case he does get away from those two."

Mikhail nods.

Alex sighs, "Poor Lizzie will be devastated."

Arkymikarus nods, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He peeks back out at Lizzie, who is working with Baruki and Veris, placing the decorations. Even Nike is helping, carrying stuff back and forth.

Alex nods in acceptance, "Very well."

Arkymikarus goes out to rejoin them, "Sorry, Lizzie, where were we?"

Lizzie smiles, "I was saying that you'd look lovely in pink!"

Baruki chuckles softly.

Alex joins, "Hello, Lizzie. It's been a while."

Lizzie grins, "Hello, Alex! How are you?!"

Arkymikarus gives him a look that says 'thanks for saving my ass.'

Alex throws a 'no problem' glance at him, without Lizzie noticing, "I'm doing well. How about you?"

Lizzie answers happily, "Oh, I'm doing quite well!"

Arkymikarus smirks and proceeds to help to finish the decorating, which is already nearly done.

When they are finished, Veris and Baruki walk over, and Nike sprints outside.

Mikhail looks at them.

Alex is reading a book.

Baruki turns to Alex and Arkymikarus, asking, "Do you two mind if I take Veris and Mikhail to make preparations for lunch?"

Arkymikarus shrugs.

Alex also shrugs, "Go ahead." He keeps reading.

Lizzie giggles, "Your butler steals butlers?"

Arkymikarus shrugs again, "..Apparently."

Baruki leads his fellow servants off to cook.

* * *

Not long after, the first guests start arriving. Arkymikarus and Lizzie greet them at the door.

Alex smoothly disappears into the crowd.

After a while, Arkymikarus does the same, dancing, wandering, whatever, but kept a discreet eye on the door.

After a little while, Veris and Baruki join the party, though Veris goes straight over to Lizzie. Mikhail stays at the door.

Veris takes Lizzie somewhere deeper into the crowd, joking with her.

There's a distant howl, the signal of Ciel's approach, easily mistaken for a common wolf's howl.

Arkymikarus is dancing with some girl, patiently waiting, but counting the seconds subconsciously.

Mikhail moves away from the door but keeps it in sight. Alex heads for a seat near it.

Ciel walks in with Sebastian. Fairly quickly, Grell tries and fails to tackle Sebastian. Ciel keeps walking, looking around.

Arkymikarus approaches Ciel and starts talking to him as soon as there are a few people between them and Sebastian.

Baruki quickly, but silently approaches Sebastian.

Mikhail is nowhere in sight of either of their targets.

Alex waits for Ciel and Arkymikarus to leave the area. Arkymikarus somehow convinces Ciel to walk with him down a hallway. No one notices their departure.

Grell is trying to get Sebastian to hug him.

Baruki waits, out of their sight.

Alex discreetly follows Arkymikarus.

Arkymikarus stops in a large room. Too late, Ciel seems to realize his mistake. He opens his mouth to say something, but Arkymikarus punches his face, hard enough to force him to stop.

Alex, who had waited to the side, pops out and grabs Ciel's arms, holding him in a lock.

Ciel tries to fight, but Arkymikarus slashes his throat, trailing blood to the side.

Meanwhile, Baruki opens a trapdoor under Sebastian's feet and leaps after him, tackling him before he can recover.

Alex lays Ciel down, staring deep into his eyes as his life ebbs away, "Your little pet is too late to save you now." He laughs evilly, "Rot in hell, you little wretch!" He reveals his mark, "Mikhail...kill Sebastian Michaelis. Now."

Arkymikarus loosens his collar, showing his own mark, "Baruki, keep him down"

* * *

Baruki's eyes glow, "Of course."

Sebastian tries to kick him off, infuriated by his master's death, shadows darkening around him, but Baruki is unfazed. He tears Sebastian's arm off.

Mikhail requests forcefully, "Move Baruki... I'll kill this fucking bastard." Pure rage shows in Mikhail's demon eyes. Black fire engulfs him, "He will die a slow, painful death."

Baruki smirks and leaps off, though he leaves a small, dagger-sized chunk of a paralytic stone in Sebastian's other arm.

Mikhail stomps on Sebastian's face, "You..." The flames spread to Sebastian's body, making even him shout in pain. "You dare defile my lord...You dare touch him..." He slowly pushed his hand into Sebastian's chest, "Now, you die." He rips out Sebastian's heart.

Baruki hums contently.

Arkymikarus fixes his collar and moves to rejoin the party, but Alex starts coughing badly, coughing up blood. Arkymikarus rushes back and helps him sit down before he collapses.

Mikhail rushes to him, "My Liege are you alright?!"

Arkymikarus is still beside him, worried.

Baruki takes care of Sebastian's body before walking over to them.

Alex starts tearing at his shirt frantically.

Arkymikarus steps out of the way, looking at Mikhail, "Baruki, fetch Veris."

Baruki tilts his head but vanishes, Veris quickly taking his place and looking at Alex.

Alex manages to rip his shirt off, revealing the three other marks on his chest in a circle where his heart is. They're glowing. He clutches at his chest.

Mikhail exclaims, "He's having a heart attack!"

Arkymikarus doesn't even speak the command before Veris starts using his magic to heal him.

Baruki is with Lizzie, successfully distracting her from the absence of her fellow hosts.

The marks move from his chest and he calms. He looks up, wide-eyed, and breathing heavily.

Veris looks at his face, then gets up, patting himself off.

Arkymikarus looks relieved.

Alex sits up, grunting, "Dammit..."

Veris steps back, "I need to return before Lizzie gets to wondering where I've gone." At Arkymikarus's nod, he walks out.

Arkymikarus speaks up, the concern still in his expression, "You are alright now, right?

Alex nods, "I should be fine now. Next magic lessons I get will be in self-healing."

Arkymikarus manages a faint smile, "Not a bad idea."

Alex holds out his hand and his shirt reforms. He grabs it and puts it on, "Ciel's death will not go unnoticed. The Queen will be very unhappy."

Arkymikarus smirks, "Well, not for a while, and I had that planned out as well. Hey, I haven't been caught yet." He sighs, "Anyway, we should rejoin the party before someone tries to look for us."

Alex nods, "Yeah. Let's go."

They head back to the party.

* * *

Iet: :) Evil Arky..So, thoughts?


	5. His Butler, Vengeful

After a while, Arkymikarus vanishes into the crowd.

Baruki takes care of Ciel's body, then walks over to Lizzie, joking around with her and Veris. Alex walks over to join them, "How's the party Lizz?"

Lizzie grins, "Oh, it's brilliant! Everyone is having so much fun!"

Baruki and Veris both look around, amused, but Veris's amusement is short-lived when he notices Alex's guilt.

Veris gives him a discreet 'Are you alright?' look.

Baruki smiles at Lizzie, "They're having the time of their lives."

Alex nods when Lizzie isn't looking.

Veris flashes a concerned look but grins when Lizzie looks at him.

Baruki glances outside, "I'm afraid that this party has to end soon. Would you like an escort home?"

Lizzie smiles, "No, no, it's quite alright. I'll go find Arky before I depart though. I'd like to thank him."

Baruki chuckles at the nickname, "Of course

When she leaves, Alex stumbles back.

Veris catches him, "Would you like some help? You could stay in one of the spare rooms if need be."

Baruki is looking around, frowning slightly now.

Alex shakes his head and steadies himself, "I'm okay... It's just... when she finds out... she'll be eaten alive by despair..."

Veris nods, "Yes, she will, but I'll keep an eye on her"

Baruki narrows his eyes slightly and walks off.

Alex nods, "Thank you..."

Veris smiles, "But of course. It was my master's command."

People start leaving in groups.

Baruki is following Lizzie around.

Alex asks, "Where is Mikhail?"

Veris looks around, "..I'm not sure.."

Lizzie laughs and runs back over, "I found Arky!"

Baruki walks after her.

Alex is looking around frantically, searching for Mikhail.

Veris puts a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. Where could he have gone?"

Lizzie stops and looks at them.

Alex discreetly reveals his mark and calls out for Mikhail. Nothing happens. "Dammit! Something had to have happened!"

Baruki looks over at his master, who'd fallen asleep against a wall.

Almost everyone is gone by now.

Veris hums in thought, "...Curious..."

Alex rushes to Arkymikarus and shakes him gently, "Ark wake up! Mikhail is missing and he isn't appearing at my summons!"

Veris walks over, Nike beside him now.

Arkymikarus leaps away, instinctively slashing at him.

Alex dodges, revealing some of his combative skill. He looks at him wide eyed, "Bloody hell! If I was anyone else I'd be sushi by now!"

Arkymikarus sighs and puts the dagger away, leaning against Baruki. He's panting a little and looks lightheaded.

Baruki looks at Alex, "Most people know better than to startle him."

Veris looks concerned.

Lizzie looks startled and confused, "What just happened?"

Alex looks concerned still, "Sorry. But Mikhail is missing and won't answer my summons."

Arkymikarus looks over at Nike, who is sitting beside Veris, then back at Alex, "You can borrow those two and have them help. I need to sleep. I'll assist you in the morning if you still haven't found him."

Alex nods, "Thank you." He literally disappears from in front of them and appears at the door, "Let's go."

Veris and Nike follow him.

* * *

After a while, they find Mikhail staked to a wall in an alley by his hands and feet, a gash in his stomach.

Alex shouts, "Mikhail!"

Nike darts over to Mikhail, but Veris stays beside Alex.

Mikhail tries to speak, "Beware...of...Grell..."

Nike gets him down.

Veris looks around and says something to himself.

Grell can be heard laughing somewhere.

Veris glares, "We should've killed you as well!" His wings materialize and unfurl, "A mistake easily remedied"

Nike is guarding Mikhail and Alex, snarling.

Grell lands in the shadows, only his fury-expressing face visible, "You killed my Sabby..." His voice deepens, "I will make you suffer dearly."

Baruki appears, laughing psychotically, "You won't get the chance, Jack"

Veris smirks, "You're out of luck, reaper"

Nike erupts in blue and black hellfire.

Grell smirks, "Oh... But I'm stronger than you think, honey."

Baruki grins, "That just makes things entertaining, 'darling'

Veris crosses his arms, wings arching, "You think we'd fall by the hand of a measly soul collector?"

Grell rolls eyes, "Oh don't try flirting with me. You're not worth my love!" He then turns to Veris, "I'm not your normal soul collector, darling. I'm a lady on a mission" He flicks his hair.

Baruki narrows his eyes, "You think I'd seriously flirt with a hideous beast like yourself?"

Veris huffs and draws a pristine, deadly sabre.

Baruki grins again, the air shifting around him like a mirage.

Grell gives him an upset look, "Oh, how could you, you monster?! No wonder you can't get the ladies. He draws his chainsaw and gets a serious look, "Now, die!" He charges at them.

Baruki gives a roaring psychotic laugh and vanishes and lunges at him from behind.

Veris smirks and slashes with his sword, leaving a thin scratch on Grell's cheek, "En garde!" He dodges the chainsaw.

Grell vanishes and appears behind Veris, kicking him, "Oh, I love a good cat fight!"

Veris simply uses the momentum to gracefully flip and turn towards him.

Baruki runs at Grell, black tendrils of shadow trailing from him.

Grell sighs, "Well, this is unfair. Two on one? Have you no self-confidence? Come on, fight me one on one. You could play tag buddies if ya like."

Veris laughs coldly. The air starts smelling strongly of ozone, "We don't disobey. We were both ordered to kill you."

Baruki slashes at him with shadowy claws. When he stops, the shadows form tiger stripes around him, slowly closing in to rest on his skin like proper stripes.

Grell dodges and holds out his chainsaw like a sword, "I don't like using this technique of fighting. But if I don't fight seriously, I'll die too... just like Sebastian." His face is blank, "I will hold back no longer."

Veris and Baruki both take on a dark smirk, "Wouldn't want it any other way!"

Veris's aura shines a light blue.

Alex appears in front of Grell, mid-air, and kicks him into the sky. From there he jumps at him, upper cutting him in the back and sends him back down with a scissor kick. When they both land, Grell looks at him with a smile, "I think my heart skipped a bit...that was so delectably painful. I love it!"

Baruki stabs Grell in the back.

Veris walks towards them.

It doesn't go far enough to do serious damage due to the new material his clothing is made of, "Ah-ah-ah...no back stabbing." He disappears and reappears on a rooftop.

Baruki, "Slashing, then."

Veris appears in front of Grell, slashing his face.

Grell shouts in pain and growls like an animal, "I'll tear you limb from limb for that!"

Baruki appears beside him, "Oh, really?" The 'stripes', having not kept up with him, dart up towards Grell.

Slashes appear in the air despite Grell not moving, and reflect the stripes and slice at Baruki. He's silent and is hanging his head slightly, hiding his eyes.

Baruki just smirks and recalls the shadows, blocking the attack, "Really, now?"

Veris lunges at Grell from below.

More slashes appear, this time they are red. Alex stands in front of him, "Baruki, Veris, leave him to me. Tend to Mikhail." His hands are glowing white.

Both of them nod, "As you wish." They teleport over to Mikhail.

Alex backhands Grell.

Grell begs, "More, please."

Alex smiles, "With pleasure." He starts beating the ever-loving shit out of him.

Grell shouts in pleasure.

Veris tends to Mikhail, drawing on Baruki's energy so that his angelic energy doesn't harm him.

Nike keeps an eye on the fight.

Reis appears, "Don't worry about that. He's a nephilym. Angelic energy won't hurt him."

Veris shrugs, "Baruki's not doing anything."

Baruki speaks sarcastically, "...Yeah, thanks.."

Meanwhile, Grell finally fights back seriously with Alex. It's a stalemate at the moment.

Baruki sighs, and the shadows around him dissipate.

Grell lands next to Baruki, Alex's foot on his face.

Baruki looks.

Alex kicks Grell into the forests. He squeals with pleasure as he flies out of sight. Alex sighs, "What a nuisance.."

Baruki nods.

Alex falls to the ground, his body exploding with energy for a second, "Ow..." He gets back up, "That was interesting."

Veris stands up and looks at Alex.

Baruki looks bored.

Alex pulls out a flask of wine and takes a swig. Then, he goes to Mikhail who is healed.

Mikhail stands "Yes, my Liege?

Alex stops in front of him, "Take a break for a bit. You need it."

Mikhail bows, "As you wish."

Baruki bows slightly to them, "I shall take my leave." He vanishes.

Veris pats Nike on the side, who then shifts to a smaller size and sits down.

Alex wipes blood off of his feet and hands.

Mikhail disappears, but Reis stays put, "My Lord, if it pleases you, I can go find and kill Grell."

Alex glares at him a second, "Are you mad?! He is annoyingly amusing. I'm keeping him around."

Veris shrugs, "In limited doses."

Nike is silent.

Alex chuckles, "I could make him my pet and gag him." He bursts out laughing.

Veris chuckles a little, "Indeed."

Alex keeps laughing, "Teach him how to roll over."

Nike, having zoned a bit, snaps to attention and rolls over.

Veris laughs.

Alex laughs more, "I'd teach how to beg but he already knows that. God knows he does it every night...Maybe even put him in a tutu."

Veris tries to calm his laughter, "Maybe I can find him a tail so he can tell us when he's happy."

Alex smiles, "No need for a tail for that. If I'm there that's your sign. Damn bugger has fallen in love with me."

Veris manages to stop laughing after a short while, "..Well, he'd probably like it if you gave it to him."

Alex was taking a swig of wine at that moment. He spits it out frantically, "What the bloody hell?!"

Veris frowns, "..What?"

Alex shakes his head, "Never mind."

Veris shrugs, "..Well, you know where I'll be. Good night." He starts walking away with Nike, heading home.

Alex and Reis disappear.

* * *

Alex falls into bed, exhausted, "Mikhail...?"

Mikhail, who was sleeping in the chair next to him, arose, "Yes my lord?"

Alex speaks tiredly, "Parlay tomorrow's schedule. I could use a break."

Mikhail bows, "As you wish, my Liege." Mikhail wanders the estate like usual, prepping things way too early.

* * *

Veris is a bit surprised when he can't find Baruki anywhere around the Marukai estate, but sighs and finds something useful to do.

* * *

Iet: I love Grell. It surprised me how well Ciel roleplayed with him. What about you guys?


	6. His Butler, Conniving

The next morning is peaceful.

Alex wakes to an unpleasant sight. Grell is sitting above him, a giant toothy grin on his face, "Hello, my love."

There's a loud scream in the distance.

Grell frowns, "Well, that was a little early. That soul wasn't due for another ten minutes...Oh, well. Join me, my love." He grabs Alex and drags him to the scene.

Arkymikarus is looking down at the body, his coat covered in blood. The soul is gone from the body.

Grell looks confused, "Wait... where's the soul?"

Arkymikarus looks at them, "I apologize. She screamed before I could finish. I didn't mean to disturb your morning." He pleasantly smiles.

Grell looks annoyed, "You're ten minutes early 'Arky'. Now her soul is gone for good."

Alex chuckles, "Oh well."

Arkymikarus narrows his eyes, "Two things. NEVER call me that and, according to your ledger, she was supposed to die from a bullet wound. I slit her throat." He starts walking away, "Elvira!"

His horse trots up.

Grell chuckles, "I'm afraid you're wrong, boy. She was scheduled to die in..." He checks his pocket watch, "Five minutes by a cut throat." He pulls out the ledger, "By you specifically. Nice try though. The lady you're talking about is tomorrow at 4 in the evening."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "She's dead too." His voice has become emotionless. He mounts Elvira, "I've been busy."

Grell groans, "One more unscheduled death, and you'll get a visit from the big man himself. Be prepared for a lecture.

Alex comments, "You'd look good in a dress Grell."

Grell squeals happily, "You think so too?!"

Elvira looks at Alex.

Arkymikarus sounds indifferent, "Either way, it was me killing them." He looks at Grell, "And a few minutes shouldn't matter."

Grell chuckled, "You don't know how much of a perfectionist he is. Hopefully, he'll pass it off this time."

Arkymikarus narrows his eyes, "Tch!" He has Elvira take off into a full gallop.

Grell sighs, "What a buzz kill."

Baruki approaches and smacks Grell upside the head, "Learn to shut your trap!" He looks at the corpse, eyes narrowed.

Alex holds back a laugh, "Well. He does seem slightly irritated. So I'd stay on his good side."

Baruki picks the body up and looks over, "He's dealt with several murderers today. He's not in the mood for more delays."

Grell groans.

Alex nods, "Very well. We will take our leave now. Grell, come. Back to my estate." They both disappear.

Baruki carries the body away, then cleans the site.

Alex goes back to sleep. Grell watches him like a fangirl.

Arkymikarus heads off on another mission.

Mikhail drags a whining Grell out of the room.

Arkymikarus kills three other murderers before heading back to his estate, managing more quietly.

Grell shrugs off the lost souls saying, "Not on my list."

Mikhail takes a liking to Grell, "Would you like some tea, Grell?"

Grell smiles, "Yes, please."

A peaceful silence falls again.

Alex wakes up later, sits up, and gets a face full of Grell's face, "Good morning, sleepy head!"

Alex, "Hello, and welcome to Alexander's personal space. How may I help you?"

Grell cheerfully days, "Oh, how cheeky."

They can hear Nike howl happily in the distance.

Alex narrows his eyes slightly, "Here is cheeky...Get out of my face before I shove your head so far up your ass, you'll be spitting shit for a week!" He starts quiet and collected, then progresses into a shout.

Veris speaks up, suddenly leaning against one of the walls, "Grell, how are you doing?"

Alex cuts off his own shouting, "Get ou-! Oh, hey, Veris."

Grell grins, "Yes, hello."

Veris smiles pleasantly, "Please leave Lord Blackburn alone for a while. I'm sure he has things to do."

Grell smiles, "Tata for now." He disappears."

Alex sighs, "Oh, thank God. I almost acted on my threat. Thank you, Veris."

Veris bows slightly, "But, of course."

Alex smiles, "How has your day been?"

Veris nods, "Reasonable, though uneventful. Should I even ask about yours?"

Alex shakes his head, "You've seen just about everything." His mark has, for some reason, moved to his right eye.

Veris laughs lightly, "Well, then, I'm glad I stopped by."

Alex looks in the mirror and jumps, "The hell?"

Veris shrugs, "It is strange.."

The other marks are nowhere to be seen, "Strange. Oh well. I'll ask Mikhail later."

Veris nods, "Very well. Oh, I'm sorry for the intrusion. I was nearby and I sensed a reaper's presence...A very excited one's at that."

Alex nods, "It's quite alright. You saved my sanity honestly."

Veris smiles, "Hey, what else am I supposed to do? Invoke insanity? The Queen's bloody little dove already does that."

Alex laughs, "I just remembered. We have to deal with Earl Trancy. He will be pissed when he learns we killed Ciel and Sebastian before he could."

Veris smirks, "Poor little Trancy.." He chuckles, "No getting Claude's interest with Phantomhive blood."

Alex chuckles evilly, "Oh, how I'd love to make Trancy scream. That little fuck annoys the hell out of me. More so than anyone."

Veris smiles, "Work it out with Master Marukai, and you can get hours of torture."

Alex laughs evilly, "Oh, it'll be for days."

Veris's smile shifts to a dark smirk, "..Hmm..Sounds fun.."

Alex sighs and puts on his clothes, "Would you mind giving your Lord our invitation to dinner. He can come whenever he pleases."

Veris nods, "..Sure...Just avoid chocolate and strawberry...He hates those." He gets up, "Anything else?"

Alex fixes his tie, "That should be it. Thank you."

Veris bows slightly and vanishes, delivering the message to Arkymikarus whom is annoyed, sitting on his estate's roof.

Mikhail, Baruki, and Veris prep their respective estates for the night.

Nike prowls through the Marukai yard.

Rox hides somewhere in the Blackburn estate for the day and night.


	7. His Butler, Aggravating

At about noon, Arkymikarus knocks on the door, alone for once.

Mikhail answers, "Good afternoon lord Marukai, please, come in." He steps to the side, revealing the massive entry room with hallways leading in fifteen directions, "Third to last hall on the right leads to the dining area."

Arkymikarus nods, still aggravated. Walks down the hall.

The scent of crab meat filet can be smelled all the way down the hall. Alex greets him, "Hello, Arkymikarus. I hope the day has treated you well."

Arkymikarus shakes his head, "No, though it's not the worst day I've had." He glances behind him, apparently expecting someone annoying to be there.

Alex nods, "Well I woke to Grell almost literally in my face, so I guess I understand. Anyway, you might like tonight."

Arkymikarus sighs a little, forcing himself to calm down some, "..What do you have planned?"

Alex smiles, "Kidnapping Alois Trancy."

Arkymikarus's expression barely changes, only becoming a bit thoughtful, "..What about his servants?"

Alex chuckles, "I can handle them. Mikhail doesn't like the idea so he isn't getting involved. I'm thinking that you and Veris could get Trancy. I know a way to cut off his mark too." He laughs a bit, "Are you up for it?"

Arkymikarus is silent, playing with his dagger, done with his food.

Alex claps his hands, and the table is clear almost instantly, "Anything you would like to do? We have games of all kind we could play."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "..Like I said before, I'm not picky."

Alex smirks, "How good are your fencing skills?"

Arkymikarus shrugs, "..I disarm Veris fairly often, so pretty good. Though I left my sword at my estate."

Alex nods, "No worries. Have plenty of swords."

Arkymikarus stands up, "Sounds entertaining."

Alex nods and leads the way to the sparring room. Arkymikarus looks at the swords, picking one up that's about the right length. Alex grabs one and spins it about with style.

Arkymikarus examines his own, then holds it out in front of him, "En garde!" His stance is a bit odd, leaning a bit more to his right, though it's hard to tell if it's a weakness or a trap.

Alex takes a sideways stance, left arm crossed over his body, while his sword arm does the same, bending the wrist to keep the blade aimed.

Arkymikarus's face is blank, his eyes alert for movement.

Alex lunges forward without a sign of planning to, though his opponent reacts calmly and quickly, dodging swiftly and using his momentum to swing his own sword. Alex dodges without looking, continuing his own momentum to spin around and plant the sword inches from his nose.

Arkymikarus is gone, his coat where he had just been. He taps the sword against Alex's neck, but it was an afterimage, Alex is behind him, tapping his foot, "You're faster than that. Come on." Alex takes his stance again.

Arkymikarus tosses his coat out of the way, "Veris."

Veris appears beside him, holding Arkymikarus's sword out to him, "Picky, picky.."

He puts the other sword down, "Shut up." He dashes and attacks Alex again, more comfortable with his own blade.

Alex limbos out of the way, a minor set of afterimages following his movements, "There we go!" He trips on the discarded blade- shi-!"

Arkymikarus catches him by the front of his shirt and kicks the sword aside. The red patterns on his own sword glitter in the light, "You okay?"

Alex nods. He smiles as he holds his sword to Arkymikarus's neck, "Thanks."

Arkymikarus smirks, "..Clever little fox." He lets go and pushes the blade away.

Alex makes fox ears and a tail appear, "Thanks."

Arkymikarus sheathes his sword, "Yeah." Veris is waiting quietly nearby.

Alex can't get rid of the appendages, "Well, this is just bloody lovely! Mikhail!"

Arkymikarus laughs a little.

No one appears, "Mikhail!"

Veris hands Arkymikarus his coat, and he stops and puts it on, but looks at Alex, "Is Grell behind it again?"

Alex shakes his head, "I doubt it. He was lucky last time. Mikhail has been watching his back. This is something else."

Arkymikarus nods and pulls out his dagger, playing with it a bit absently, "..Bizarre.."

Alex nods, "...Well, I guess I have these for a while." The ears twitch, and the tail wags a little.

Arkymikarus smirks, "It's fitting."

Alex chuckles, "Can't go into public like this. The tail I can hide, but the ears...Hats won't always work as a cover-up."

Arkymikarus shrugs slightly, "Yeah, they're overrated."

Alex nods. The ears and tail flick when he hears a scream, "What the hell?"

Arkymikarus looks at his servant, "Veris." Veris vanishes with him, going to check the source."

Alex gets there at the same time as Veris and Arkymikarus. There is a pile of bodies in the street. Arkymikarus examines them, knife still in his hand.

A masked hooded figure is standing behind Alex who is unaware, "What happened here?"

Arkymikarus pulls him away from the figure, "Why are you here?" Veris is looking at the hooded figure as well.

He says nothing in response to them. He looks like he's examining the bodies, "Severe laceration. Third-degree burns. No dismemberment or deep cuts..."

Arkymikarus looks back at the bodies and silently examines from where he's standing.

The guy stops when he notices the boys. He removes the hooded suit and mask, revealing a leather tight suit, and thin coat, "Hello."

Arkymikarus's knife vanishes, and he crosses his arms.

The guy gives an informal bow, "I'm Kai. Kai Brimstone."

Alex's eyes go wide, "The demon swordsman..."

Arkymikarus is silent, emotionless.

Kai smiles, his teeth razor sharp showing, "Smart kid. I guess the Blackburn family really do know their demons." He looks at Arkymikarus, "..Though, I've never met a Marukai before."

Arkymikarus smirks, though his red eyes show nothing.

Kai chuckles, "You're good at hiding your thoughts. Just barely good enough to get by me."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "...Not hiding anything. I just don't think much about meaningless things."

Kai nods, "I see." He looks at Alex, "You're the Lord of Mikhail, are you not? Alex nods. Kai smiles, "Great! I'm one of his friends. Of the few he has anyway."

Arkymikarus watches silently.

Alex looks confused, "Why 'great'?"

Kai stops smiling, "He's missing if you haven't noticed. I never have trouble finding him. And he isn't fast enough to run from me if he tried for some reason. And I have a feeling your little friend Trancy is involved."

Veris whispers something to Arkymikarus who just nods.

Kai sighs, "Well...? Are we going to go get him, or sit on our asses like a bunch of old hooters?"

Arkymikarus vanishes, and Veris smiles, "Poof!"

Kai gets a startled look, "Dammit! Don't let him go alone! Alois has traps set for you two!"

Veris rolls his eyes, "He's not heading straight there! He's not an idiot!" He looks offended for his master.

Kai shakes his head, "No, you Imbecile! There are traps at each estate! I don't know why I didn't see till now but he killed these people to distract us...We need to be on our guard. If that boy is lucky enough to make it back, keep him near."

Veris is unalarmed, "He went to Baruki, who, I might add, is nowhere near the estates. He's a few miles away, bored, I'm sure."

Alex slaps Kai in the back of the head, obviously annoyed, "Moron."

Arkymikarus walks back, Baruki following, "..Honestly..I can't even teleport that far.." He sighs. Veris gives Kai a 'told ya so' look.

Kai isn't paying attention. His demon sword appears in hand and he slices threads that were attached to the both of them, "Be careful. Even another step and those strings would've taken your hands off. Claude is persistent, isn't he?"

Arkymikarus hops over a much more deadly strand, "So the itsy bitsy spider 'did' climb the spout again..Interesting.." Baruki stops there, waiting for a command. Veris tilts his head slightly.

Kai swings his sword almost too quickly to see, cutting all the nearby strands instantly, "There. No web, no spider."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "Whatever works."

Kai sheaths his sword, "Where were we?"

Arkymikarus looks up at the moon, "Speaking about Alois and how incessantly bothersome both he and his butler are."

Alex nods.

Kai nods, "Grell is there with him. Reluctantly, but he is."

Arkymikarus sighs, "I have a couple lives to take...Angelica Reese and Frederick Tribocco.." He looks back at them, "I'll be right back." He vanishes with Baruki.

Veris sighs, and they wait.


	8. His Butler, Inhuman

Arkymikarus is only gone for about ten minutes, then reappears, "Ha! They think it's Jack's doing!"

Both Alex and Kai burst out laughing, "Idiots!"

Arkymikarus spins his knife in his hand, smirking.

Alex's tail flicks about, showing his concentration on something after he goes silent and blank faced. When Arkymikarus looks at him, he looks up, "What?"

Arkymikarus smiles, "..Hmm..Just curious.."

Alex gets a probing look, "About what exactly?" He's obviously suspecting of what it is.

Arkymikarus smirks in amusement, "Your actions."

Alex nods, "I'm listening in on conversations over the next few blocks. Another perk from Mikhail is heightened senses obviously. I honestly could hear for miles if I pleased. Anyway, back to eavesdropping."

Arkymikarus looks back up at the moon, "Ah..It's a fun skill, though hard to focus at long ranges."

Alex nods, "It's easier when if you drink the blood of a demon. More specifically your demon butler. It has better effects when the blood is from a demon you're in contract with."

Arkymikarus tilts his head, "..Interesting."

Baruki sighs quietly, but Veris can't help but laugh, "My, my, demons are strange."

Alex sighs, "However, it doesn't work like that all the time. Hell, half the time it won't work at all..."

Baruki nods a little, "..He did drink Veris's blood at one point..Interesting effects that had.."

Alex is focused on eavesdropping, "Interesting...I think I found Trancy..."

Arkymikarus smiles, a dark glimmer in his eyes, which almost look to be glowing demonically in the moonlight.

Reis appears, "Yes, my Liege?"

Alex gives him a simple command, "Blood..."

Reis slit his wrist and held it over Alex, who tilted his head back, his tongue cupping to get the blood. When he was done, Reis disappears.

Alex looks at Arkymikarus, his eyes looking exactly like a demons with that red glow and slitted pupils, "Let's go..." He gives a genuinely demonic smile and laugh as he disappears, his voice echoing around them.

Arkymikarus vanishes with both of his servants, following him.

When they get there, Alex is holding Aloise up by the throat. Aloise is pretending to cry to get out of death's reach, but it's fruitless. Claude is pinned to the wall by his shoulders and legs by swords. Alex tightens his grip, "Aloise Trancy..." His voice is even more demonic now, "...I've always wanted to hear you scream. Now be a good boy..." He slowly puts pressure on Alois's side until he screams in pain, "There we go..." Alex's eyes are still demonic, but the sclera is now blood red, "... scream..."

Arkymikarus has a really faint smile on his face. He approaches Claude, cautious of the possibility of the other four Trancy servants appearing, "My, my..What have we here? Is the spider really drowning anyway? Even after everything you've..hmm..accomplished?"

Claude smiles, "Actually...with this event, my meal may come even sooner. As long as he can't utter a word of command I'm good." He readjusts himself to be a little more comfortable, "Though, it is irritating that he didn't cut a deal ahead of time. The demon blood in him would make it possible for a proper deal."

Arkymikarus draws his dagger and examines it. It's partly made of a demon-bane metal, "It's not lunch time yet, fool..though it might never be for you.." His eyes show pure demonic rage.

Claude raises a brow, "Do you really want to piss that thing off?"

Arkymikarus yanks one of the blades to one side, causing Claude massive pain. He's still looking at his dagger, "I'm not an idiot, and I never said that I would kill you...yet.

Claude doesn't respond to the pain with much more than a twitch of his arm, "Well, it's your head. I'm trying to help you kill Alois. Much more and I'll release the seal holding back the other three. And they're ready to...How do you put it? Ah yes...fuck shit up.

Suddenly, he's sitting down by Claude's feet, "Whatever. Shut up." He's become interested in watching Alex.

Veris puts a hand over his mouth to refrain from laughing.

Claude smiles as he watches Alex pummel Alois relentlessly. Alex's voice is pure anger, "All this time, I sat back and took shit from you. All this time I let you insult my dead family..." Tears show in Alex's eyes, Well I've had enough!" He throws Aloise into a wall.

Alois tries to get help, "Cl-Clau-!"

Alex pile drives him, cutting him off instantly, "Shut the fuck up you little shit!" Three differently pitched voices came from Alex.

Reis, who was in the shadows till now, speaks, "This is what happens when a person drinks my blood. They get very aggressive, and with him and the mixture of four demon's blood in him, it turns him into a Condemned."

Arkymikarus looks bored. Veris is looking at Baruki, who'd apparently offended him.

Alex finishes up with Alois and ties him up. He looks at Claude, "I rather enjoy the sight of you hanging there." He grins darkly, "I think I'll let Arkymikarus have his way with you." He laughs demonically.

Arkymikarus's still messing with his dagger, accidentally cutting himself, though he doesn't respond. Veris walks over.

Before anyone can process it, Alex has shoved his hand into Claude's chest. He smiles, "I guess since he won't, I'll spice things up a bit till he does."

Arkymikarus gets up and looks over. He draws his rapier and walks over, eyes looking a lightless black with the moon behind him.

Alex grins psychotically.

Arkymikarus's expression is alarmingly blank. He levels his sword, then slashes Claude across his chest, shallowly but painfully. Several other cuts and gashes appear, all incredibly painful.

Alex happily watches his suffering.

Arkymikarus steps back. All of the wounds flash with angelic energy, causing a lot more pain all at once.

Alex keeps watching, starting to form a strange lust for blood, "Hmm?"

Arkymikarus stabs Claude in the chest, his sword making a hissing noise rather than a scraping one when it hits the wall behind him.

At this point, Claude is staring off, having gotten used to the pain, "Oh, bugger..I missed tea time."

Arkymikarus shrugs and slashes his throat with his dagger, "If you're not going to be entertaining, you might as well die."

Instead of blood, spiders crawl from his wounds.

He steps back and sheathes his sword, and his dagger vanishes.

Claude appears behind Arkymikarus, but, before he can do anything, Kai lobs his head off cleanly, killing him on the spot, "Don't ever let your guard down. Even if it looks like you've won."

Arkymikarus boredly looks over. There's a glowing red circle on the ground around him. He says a simple, "I didn't."

Veris and Baruki roll their eyes. Veris speaks calmly, "He'll do that"

Baruki nods, "Have you learned nothing, Kai?"

Kai just laughs at the circle, "He would've passed through that like it was nothing. There's not enough energy there. You're only human kid. Powers or not."

Arkymikarus tilts his head, "I wasn't using my energy." The circle shatters like red glass, and he walks over to his servants, handing the sword to Veris. Baruki smirks.

Kai shakes his head, "Ignorant child. Whether or not it was your own energy, it was useless. You aren't prepared for everything. Quit acting like it."

Alex is now very annoyed and still a Condemned, "Enough! Leave, Kai, now!

Kai flicks off Alex as he turns to dust, "Talk to me when you're normal again."

Arkymikarus says something to Baruki, then walks over to Alex with Veris. Baruki bows slightly and vanishes.

Alex slowly returns to normal.

Arkymikarus crosses his arms and waits, eyes shining like deep pools of blood.


	9. His Butler, Reassuring

Alex speaks when he is normal again, "That was...interesting..."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "I got bored."

Alex steps on Alois's face and looks down, confused, "Oh, yeah...I forgot..."

Arkymikarus hands Alex a flask, "It's full of acid. Feel free to use it."

Grell randomly appears and snatches the flask, "Not yet. Use any of this on him in the wrong areas, and he'll surely die before you're satisfied. Do be cautious." He hands him back the flask.

Alex nods, "I'm well aware of where to use it."

Grell smiles, "Oh, I can't wait to see his cinematic record."

Arkymikarus sighs, "Hey, Grell. What have you been up to?"

Grell shrugs, "Oh, not much. I got promoted for at least knowing where souls were this time. Now my death scythe is dual bladed. Nothing too important."

Arkymikarus nods, "So, you're a smart puppy then? Good boy!" He pats Grell on the head.

Alex laughs. Dog ears and a tail appear on Grell, who decides to humor them, "Woof."

Arkymikarus smiles, "You've proven me wrong...You can be amusing.."

Veris is sitting on the ground, bored.

Grell strikes a stripper pose, "No coins, please."

Arkymikarus chuckles a little.

An actual pole appears and Grell pole dances, "I could really strut my stuff if you'd like...cash only." He hangs upside-down on the pole.

Arkymikarus laughs, finding this hysterical.

Alex is obviously enjoying the show.

William walks up and is sent flying by a nosebleed when he sees Grell, "Good Lord have mercy, what the bloody hell, Grell!"

Arkymikarus is laughing all the harder, while Veris is smirking.

Grell spreads his legs in front of William's face, making it explode with blood, "Enjoying the view back there?"

Arkymikarus manages to stop laughing after a while and looks over at William, still grinning.

At that moment Reis appears, getting a face full of Grell's crotch. His face turns tomato red and he falls to his knees, shaking his head while covering his face with his hands, "GAH!"

Kai does the same, only he seems unaffected, "Is this some species of demon?" He looks genuinely confused.

Arkymikarus shakes his head, "Grell, you can stop."

Veris rises and addresses everyone except Kai, "Would you like some cake?"

Grell stops, "OK"

Kai pulls out his own cake, "I've got mine."

Alex nods, "I'd love some." His face is still red from the show. He thoroughly enjoyed it.

Veris vanishes and gets them some cake and tea. Arkymikarus sits and takes a bite.

Everyone eats except one person. Reis is still on the ground freaking out at what he saw, a puddle of blood around him.

Veris walks over to Reis, "Are you alright?"

Reis looks up, his nose drenching blood like a waterfall, "Do I look OK to you?!"

Alex, "Well, he has a few more scars."

Veris smiles, "Yes, actually." He hands him his piece, then walks over to sit by Arkymikarus, who smiles, quietly eating his cake.

Alex chuckles, then he looks up, "It's getting rather late."

William moans, unconscious.

Veris nods. Arkymikarus gets up and looks over at Alois.

Mikhail had disappeared when Grell was dancing.

Alex waves off the thought of Mikhail still missing, "I'm gonna tear his neck open when he gets back..."

Arkymikarus smirks, "Fun."

Veris hums thoughtfully, "..Hmm..He won't think so."

Alex sighs, "Reis get up you pathetic excuse for a pervert..."

Arkymikarus smirks.

Reis groans and stands, his clothes drenched and stained in blood, "I'm a bloody mess. Pun intended."

Arkymikarus rolls his eyes and starts walking away, "...Good night, Alex, Grell"

Veris follows his master after bowing slightly to everyone, "Pleasant dreams, my friends."

Alex bows, "Goodnight."

They all head to their estates, Grell spouting crap about how much fun the night was.

* * *

The next morning, Arkymikarus wakes up to find Lizzie pacing in his entrance hall, "...The hell?...Shit.." He walks over to her, Hey, "Lizzie. What's wrong?"

Alex is eating breakfast. Grell is with him and, oddly enough, is calmly reading a book.

Arkymikarus sends Veris to fetch them and tries to calm Lizzie down. She's crying, worried about Ciel.

Grell and Alex are unknowing to the problem. Alex is smiling almost psychotically at having killed Ciel and Sebastian and having Alois tied up in the cellar.

Veris appears, standing on Grell's head.

Grell looks up, smiling madly again, "Why, hello again. I'm afraid this body has already been sold, deary."

He smiles kindly, "I'm sorry." He steps off, wings folding neatly. His wings are many shades of gold and brown, much like those of a large bird of prey's, "Lizzie has noticed Ciel's absence."

Alex stops smiling, "Shit!" He disappears and then reappears at the Marukai estate."

Arkymikarus almost falls over when he appears in front of him, "...Please don't do that!"

Alex is panting. He had run high speed, instead of teleporting like usual, "Sorry. I heard about Lizzie. Is she OK?"

Arky nods and motions over at Lizzie, who's talking to Baruki at the moment, halfway across the room.

Reis appears behind Arkymikarus, though he speaks to Alex, "Why must you disappear randomly, sir?"

Veris appears beside Arkymikarus, quickly being flipped onto his back, about two feet into the ground. Arkymikarus sighs, "Damn it, people..." Alex watches with a 'really?' look.

Arkymikarus calms himself down as Veris gets up. Veris smirks faintly, "I can't help it when I never know where you are, sir."

Arkymikarus sighs, "Whatever. Just...just stop appearing so close to me." For a mere instant, his eyes show how rattled he is about the whole Lizzie situation.

Reis smirks, "I believe you started a new trend, my Lord."

Veris pats himself off, "No, sadly, that's a habit of mine."

Baruki walks over with Lizzie, and Alex looks at Lizzie. She's upset, though not crying anymore.

Baruki whispers something to Arkymikarus.

Alex walks up to Lizzie, "I heard. I'm sorry."

Lizzie pouts, "...H-he's really gone?" She starts crying again.

Alex sighs, "He may have gone on an errand for the queen. I'm not sure."

She perks up a bit, though not much, "Really?"

Arkymikarus nods, "Remember last time? He was gone for a year."

Alex sighs, "The Queen tends to send him on rather absurd missions..."

Arkymikarus smirks, "Come here and tie my shoes! While you're at it, I want that town cleared so I can have a summer home!" Lizzie giggles a little, a bit happier. Alex laughs with her. Arkymikarus smiles, "See? He's fine, I'm sure. He has Sebastian with him, right?"

She nods and wipes her face, "Always."

Alex smiles, "Don't worry. He's fine, I'm sure. Sebastian won't let anything happen to him."

Baruki smiles too, "See, I told you." Veris nods.

Alex looks at Reis, "Get some tea for her please."

Veris shakes his head, "Don't worry about it." He cheerfully walks off to do it himself instead. After a few moments, he brings some tea back for everyone.

Baruki walks off, silent.

Alex drinks his tea. Grell is watching him, daydreaming.

Arkymikarus is gone, having left when no one was paying any attention to him.

Alex looks around but stays put and continues drinking his tea. Grell is almost drooling.

Veris is joking around with Lizzie.

Alex gets up to find Arkymikarus after a while.


	10. His Butler, Candid

When Alex finds him, he's sprawled out on his bed, face down and silent. He knocks on the doorframe since the door is open.

Arkymikarus shifts to look over.

Alex looks concerned, "Everything alright?"

Arkymikarus sighs and sits up, "Yeah. I just needed a break. I was..going a bit nuts."

Alex sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, "I'm honestly scared..."

Arkymikarus nods, "For which reason?"

Alex starts shaking a bit, "If Lizzie finds out he is dead or, God forbid, that we killed him..."

Arkymikarus puts a hand on his shoulder, "I've planned for that, but..I'd really hate if it comes to that." He lies back down, "...She'd have to die.." His eyes flash a more demonic color, even glowing in that instant.

Alex shakes even more, "God, don't let it come to that. I pray that we left no clues."

Arkymikarus shakes his head, "I cleaned it myself. Then, Veris used his magic to purify those spots." He narrows his eyes slightly, concentrating, "The only proof is my own blade, though it's been too long to tell now. By now, the souls are completely shattered beyond recognition."

Alex shakes his head, "No. I've seen Ciel's soul. His hate and anger is strong enough to hold his soul together."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "Not forever." He holds his hand up and the dagger appears in it, glinting menacingly, "Only very few could ever hope to reclaim any of these souls, and only small fragments at that, not to mention that it would take them many years. Part of my deal with Baruki is that he can consume them after I'm dead, ripping them beyond reach entirely. As for the blade itself..It'll retain its ability. You're free to have it if it so happens that I die first, which, seeing as my goal isn't far, I wouldn't doubt..."

Alex looks at it, and holds a hand up, "May I?"

Arkymikarus nods and hands it to him. The blade seems to be alive. There are random fragments of memories that occasionally play, but they are so torn apart that they make no sense except for Ciel's, though it's only the memories that are intact. Arkymikarus speaks quietly, "Caedis...That's its name."

Alex focuses his mind on Ciel's memories, "His memories are holding tightly. Especially the memory of us..." he pauses and listens to make sure Lizzie is still with the others, "...killing him."

Arkymikarus nods and gets up, fixing his clothes, "I know. Though his consciousness is gone, his anger still burns brightly." He holds his hand out to help him up, mostly from habit, "We should rejoin them before Veris runs out of jokes."

Caedis disappears as he takes Arky's hand out of respect for him, and stands, "Right."

Though the tattoos hadn't been noticeable before, he can now see the vine-like patterns on both Arkymikarus's index and middle fingers of his right hand. Arkymikarus leads him back over to join the others.

Veris is apparently getting a makeover from Lizzie. Arky looks bored, but it's clear to Alex that he's trying really hard not to laugh, as is for Alex.

Lizzie is humming happily, using a lot of pink flowers and stuff. Veris looks genuinely amused.

Alex fakes a smile. It's very convincing to Lizzie alone.

Lizzie looks over, "Aww! You two make quite a lovely pair!"

Alex blushes slightly, "Really...?"

It takes Arky a moment, but then he looks over at Alex, face reddening as well.

Lizzie giggles, "Aww! They didn't even know it!" Veris chuckles.

Alex facepalms, "Lizzie...what am I going to do with you?" His face is obviously red at this point.

Arkymikarus's face is no paler, though, his voice is fairly even, "...Lizzie...Where did that come from?"

She and Veris look at each other, then burst out laughing.

Alex shakes his head, "No, Lizzie, just...no." His face is as red as it can possibly get.

Arkymikarus sighs a little, trying to force himself to calm down, but, unlike usual, is unable to.

Veris puts his hand over his mouth, trying to stop laughing, showing off pretty pink nails.

Alex glares at Lizzie with a why? look.

She can't stop laughing.

Arkymikarus is silent, not really knowing how to deal with it, much more used to anger or fear.

Alex walks back to the bedroom aiming to get away from Lizzie and Veris.

Arkymikarus simply teleports into his room, ditching them as well. He sits on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Alex is looking out the window, at part of the garden, showing flowers of all colors, still blushing.

Arkymikarus looks up at him.

Alex closes his eyes and shakes his head, unaware of Arkymikarus's presence.

Arkymikarus tilts his head, "..Alex?"

Alex jumps in surprise, "Y-yes?"

Arkymikarus hesitates and apparently changes his mind, "...It's nothing.." He looks away.

Alex looks at him questioningly, "Are you sure?"

Arkymikarus shakes his head slightly, "No..I'm not sure.." He pulls his knees to his chest and rests his chin on them, an uncharictaristically vulnerable position.

Alex sits down and Caedis appears in his hand. He looks confused for a moment but shrugs it off and starts examining it.

Arkymikarus is silent, thinking.

Caedis seems calm, the memories having become as quiet as the blade's master. Alex places his hand on the blade, his eyes glowing white as he attempts to read memories other than Ciel's. The green stone glows faintly. It shows a few random ones, though they make no sense. Alex sighs and stops. He looks at Arkymikarus.

Arkymikarus is unsure of his next move, completely out of his comfort zone. He's looking at the tattoos on his hands as if those black vines have the answer.

Alex blushes again and shakes his head a bit.

Arkymikarus sighs and gets up, slipping his boots off and sitting on his bed, "...It makes more sense when you know the souls' origins.."

Alex nods, "I'm aware. I noticed the memory of one of the people who kidnapped me years ago and tortured me. Thank you...for killing him." He sighs and curls up.

Arkymikarus nods, "..I'm not completely unhinged...I have my reasons." He lies down after taking off his dress coat and tossing it on the footboard. He pulls the blanket over himself and curls up, yawning.

Alex plops over on the floor, "None the less..."

Arkymikarus sighs a little, "You're welcome" He looks over at him, seeing a tattoo on his left shoulder that had become visible since the shoulder of his shirt slid over: two wolves howling together.

Arkymikarus smiles a little and closes his eyes, soon falling asleep.

Alex lays there for about five minutes before he falls asleep as well, quietly snoring.

Baruki walks in after a while, laying a blanket over Alex and turning the light off.


	11. His Butler, Determined

When Arkymikarus wakes up, he sits up and looks around. He sees Alex had apparently jerked around earlier, which had thrown off the blanket and ripped his shirt, revealing the rest of the tattoo: the wolves' tails curled around each other in intricate patterns along his back.

Arkymikarus is a bit concerned, but he walks out of the room.

When he doesn't wake up after a half hour or so, Arkymikarus walks over to him, "Alex?" He crouches beside him.

Alex tilts his head in Arkymikarus's direction, but doesn't wake.

Arkymikarus gently puts a hand on his shoulder, "Alex, wake up."

Alex groans and slowly sits up, "Hmm...? Hey Ark. How was your sleep?"

For once, Arkymikarus is wearing a simple red shirt and Black pants. He tilts his head slightly at the nickname, "Peaceful enough." He stands back up, "How about yours?"

Alex stands up, unaware that he has no shirt, "For once, not filled with nightmares. Just weird, random shit."

Arkymikarus blushes faintly, "..Yeah." He distracts himself by looking around.

Alex stretches out, still unaware.

Arkymikarus looks conflicted about something. He's looking away from him, cheeks still pink, "..You know you're shirtless, right?"

Alex looks at himself, "Oh. Interesting. I never took my shirt off." He notices the shredded shirt, "Shit."

Arkymikarus is quiet for a moment, "...Do you want me to send Veris to get you something?"

Alex shakes his head, "Reis already left to get my cloak."

Arkymikarus nods.

Baruki knocks on the doorframe as he walks in. He has several gashes his clothes that show he was in a fight, "I made you some breakfast, lords."

Alex looks at him, "What happened?"

Baruki bows slightly, "I apologize. My clothes are in shambles. I'll-"

Arkymikarus gives him a stern look, "Tell him"

Baruki nods, "..Ashe caught me sneaking around, though he's definitely in worse shape."

Even Alex gets annoyed, "Though you may be his Butler, that doesn't mean you go snooping." He chuckles, "God forbid Mikhail or Reis try that."

Baruki smirks, "I was commanded to find or, if needed, make a path straight to the Queen..Did you really never ask my master's goal?"

Alex shrugs, "By the looks, you went off of the ordered path. And now that I'm hearing of it..." He looks at Arkymikarus, "...I am rather interested."

Arkymikarus speaks calmly, "I'm going to kill both the Queen and her pesky dove."

Baruki smiles, "Whenever you're ready, we can go. I'll keep the situation under control until you're prepared." He vanishes.

Alex hesitates, "Wait...This is your goal..."

Arkymikarus nods, "Yes, why? You knew what would happen when you met Baruki."

Alex sighs. All his marks form together on his right eye, "Mikhail, Reis, Alistair, Marth, stay away from this mission. Remain at the mansion and don't leave for anything. You'll just get in the way." The marks split and all but one disappear," Very well. I'll help you." His shirt rematerializes and he puts it on, "I also notice that we can both summon Caedis at once, but the coloration will be different on mine. Not sure why, but it does."

Arkymikarus nods and has Caedis form in his hand, "It seems to accept you as its next wielder." He sheathes the blade on his belt and walks downstairs, to the dining hall.

Alex nods and sheaths Caedis, "I see..." He follows Arkymikarus. Nike bounds up and trots beside him too, sensing the nearing end. Arkymikarus pats him on the head.

Alex is hiding a grim look.

Arkymikarus stops and looks back at Alex, "Does it seem unfair?" He doesn't mind the impending death. He only really cares what he's leaving behind.

Alex looks at him, his eyes glowing crimson, "I will not let that demon so much as touch your soul."

Arkymikarus blinks, "...What?"

Alex keeps his glare, "I will not let him kill you. I will kill him first if I must."

Arkymikarus is confused, "..Okay...Um..Why?..."

Nike licks Alex's face, then trots over to the table, sitting beside Veris, who's eating a piece of bacon.

Alex facepalms, "Is it not obvious Ark?"

Arkymikarus nods a little, blushing slightly, "You can't stop a deal very easily. And I've been prepared to die since the day that it was formed."

Alex sighs and shows him the tattoo on his back again. The tattoo is moving around, "This is a mark I got from the last contract I cut off at the end. It moves when I'm present near the end of a deal and will form into two wolves by my side if I try to cut it. I've never failed before."

Arkymikarus nods and sits across from Veris.

The wolves are running around each other and attempting to jump out early, which only causes them to bounce back, "They sense how close to the end it is."

Arkymikarus absently touches the mark on his neck, thinking, staring at the table.

Alex sighs, "I know how this will work. When you kill the Queen, I will challenge him to a duel for your life."

Arkymikarus shakes his head, "No, I can't let that happen." He blushes after a moment, noticing the full meaning of his own words, but keeps a determined look on his face. Veris looks saddened but can't speak up without defying his order to stay out of it.

Alex clenches his fists and emphasizes his words, "I will not let you die. I refuse."

Arkymikarus narrows his eyes slightly, "And I'm not allowing you to duel my butler for a life that's forfeit." He sighs and gets up, having not even touched his food, "I'm going on a walk." Nike follows him out.

When they are gone, shadows fill the mansion, and only inside, can Alex's angry scream be heard.

Veris gets up and walks over to Alex, jumping over the table to do so.

Alex is still screaming in rage. Demonic and angelic energy violently surging from his body.

Veris attempts to calm him down, succeeding after a while, calming him down to heavy breathing.

Veris puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. He accepted his fate a long time ago. I can't even try to change his mind, though I'm sure that you'd succeed." He smiles faintly.

Alex sighs, "I will not let him die. Even if he gave his life away. I will kill Baruki if necessary." He holds up Caedis, "I will not lose him."

Veris narrows his eyes, clearly having an idea, "...There is another way to bypass that part of the contract...though I'm not sure how it'd affect him otherwise.."

Alex nods, "I'm aware. But whether it would help or hurt is the problem. Which is why I'd rather go it alone. As a Condemned, I have much more power than he does. But I can't stay as one long. So I'll have to save that as a last resort."

Veris shrugs, "Baruki is odd and often unpredictable. Arkymikarus picked him for those reasons. Strength was never an issue. He wanted cunning and different points of view, hence the two of us and a hellhound."

Alex laughs, "I've dealt with worse. He's just a demon."

Veris smirks, "Come on." He hums and walks outside and into the garden.

Alex follows, the shadows around him disappearing.

Veris leads him over to Arkymikarus, who's lying on the grass, an arm over his face, and his other hand is on Caedis. He's awake, but is silent, concentrating.

Alex is silent as he sits next to him.

Veris walks over to Nike, who's chasing his tail.

Alex stays silent, tears flowing down his face.

Arkymikarus moves his arm after a couple minutes, becoming aware of them. He sits up and looks at Alex, "...Are you okay?"

Alex is clenching his fists, "I can't lose you too..."

Arkymikarus shifts and hugs him, "I'm sorry...But what do you expect me to do?.."

Alex looks him in the eye, tears still flowing, "Let me fight him. I'm a condemned. I'm much more powerful than he is."

Arkymikarus looks down, "..Fine.." He moves to get up but stops, looking at Caedis.

Alex looks at him, "What?"

His eyes are blazing. He unsheathes the blade, "We might as well take him out together. If I'm going to live, I'm not sitting on my ass and watching someone else save it."

Alex smiles, "Alright. Just be ready. He isn't going down easy."

Arkymikarus nods and gets up, "Let's go. Nike, come! Veris, watch the house.

Nike barks happily, wagging his tail.

Veris smiles, "As you wish, my Lord."

Alex summons Laevateinn, "This will be useful."

Caedis forms completely, the souls' combined anger making the blade glow. Nike teleports them over to the Queen's mansion. Arkymikarus leads them inside.


	12. His Butler, Treacherous

Laevateinn hums in anticipation. Alex looks at it, "It's hungry for blood."

Arkymikarus nods, "So is Caedis."

The Queen is against the wall, looking dazed, and Ashe is unconscious near her.

Alex grins, "Well this makes things easy."

Baruki is standing to the side, watching them, "Done crying, then?"

Arkymikarus glares, and his eyes glow.

Baruki smirks, "Ah, you aren't as docile as I thought, though that'd really be no fun."

Nike snarls at Baruki, fiery fur blazing warmer than before.

Alex is enraged at the disrespect, "Watch it, boy."

Baruki laughs coldly, shadows forming stripes around him, "Disrespect doesn't matter when you're enemies. Besides, this isn't even your fight." He looks at Arkymikarus, "As soon as you kill your prey, we can fight for your soul. I will be reasonable, so long as you call off your boyfriend." Shadows form claws on his hands.

Alex becomes a condemned, "Watch your back little one. One wrong move and you're dead." He licks Laevateinn's blade.

Baruki crosses his arms, "Well?" Part of the shadows flick like a tail, "I could take you with me otherwise."

Ashe groans from his spot and manages to sit up, but Alex kicks him in the face, knocking him back out, "Don't get cocky." He appears behind Baruki, his mouth at his ear. He whispers, "You are nothing boy..."

Baruki calmly unbuttons his coat and shows the contract on his chest, which is glowing scarlet, as is Arkymikarus's. Baruki speaks arrogantly, "You'd be killing your boyfriend as well, kid."

Nike lets out a savage bark.

Alex puts a barrier around Ark and the Queen, isolating them together, "It's just me and you Baruki. If I win this he lives and you go. If you win you get both of our souls."

Baruki tilts his head, "Fine, kill him. I'm honestly surprised." He bares cat-like teeth in a smirk.

Alex disappears and reappears behind him, kicking him in the back of the head, sending him flying, "Shut up."

Baruki lands on his feet, "Love isn't what it used to be." He ditches the coat and walks towards Ashe, picking him up by the wing.

Arkymikarus is silent, looking at the Queen.

Reis appears next to Arkymikarus, his contract glowing on his hand, "Hey." Alex kicks Baruki again, then slashes him with Laevateinn. Baruki's stripes block it, and he recovers quickly.

Arkymikarus turns and looks at Reis, his and Baruki's contracts are still glowing. His eyes are duller than usual, "..Hi."

Nike barks at Baruki.

Reis looks worried, "Kill the Queen. I'm going to enforce the barrier."

Baruki moves to stab Ashe through the heart, but Veris appears and flips him over his shoulder.

Arkymikarus blinks, "My life is a bloody joke." He starts walking towards them, through the barrier, the dagger shining his hand, "Never put a barrier between me and my enemy. I thought we talked about not saving my ass."

Reis looks very nervous, "We are disobeying him to keep you alive for a reason. He loves you. He's shown that much."

Alex notices Reis, "Reis! Go home!"

Reis sighs and disappears, the barrier falling, "You fight, but better stay alive!"

Alex grabs Baruki by the foot and smashes him into a wall, stabbing Laevateinn into his leg and tearing it back out as he does.

Baruki lets out a roaring laugh, "Say goodbye to your partner! I warned you." His body disperses into the shadows.

Arkymikarus puts a hand over the mark on his neck and falls to his knees, shouting in pain.

Veris yells, almost as loudly, "Shit!"

Alex places his hand over Arkymikarus's mark. His hand glows white and angelic energy temporarily severs the connection, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Arkymikarus doesn't move his hand. Blood runs down from the mark, trickling through his fingers. His other hand's grip is so tight on Caedis that his knuckles are white.

Alex looks at Veris, "Force him out! I know damn well you can!"

Veris shakes his head, "Use Caedis. It won't kill him..most likely.."

Alex looks confused but puts Caedis on the mark after moving Arkymikarus's hand. He takes a deep breath,and shoves the blade in, being sure to keep it shallow, and to avoid vital points.

Arkymikarus passes out. The contract stops glowing but It's still bleeding.

Alex does his best to stop the bleeding. He succeeds for the most part, "Veris watch him." He waits for Baruki to show.

Veris speaks, "He's gone. Caedis destroyed his soul."

Arkymikarus's side and neck are covered in blood. Alex looks back down at him, "Come on..."

Veris picks his master up gently. Nike takes Caedis and slits both the Queen's and her pet's throats with it.

Tears are streaming down Alex's cheeks, "Is he still alive?"

Veris nods, "He's fine for now. Nike, torch this place." He teleports back to the Marukai estate.

Nike starts running through the mansion, destroying it with hellfire.

Alex follows Veris. Mikhail is waiting for them at the estate, "Thank god you're alright...Never thought I'd be thanking him..."

Veris walks past him, heading upstairs, bringing Arkymikarus to his room.

Alex follows, intending to stay by Arkymikarus's side.

Veris changes his master into a set of night clothes and lays him on his bed.

Alex walks in silently examines his neck, looking for the contract. It's still there, but it's faded like an old scar.

Veris walks out of the room after a while to take care of Baruki's old duties.

Alex sighs and lays his head next to Arkymikarus.

Mikhail walks up to Veris, "I'm in need of advice."

Veris looks at him, "Yes?"

Mikhail sighs, "Ashe's death completed lord Blackburn's contract, though he doesn't know it. I'm not sure how to go about handling this..."

Veris shrugs, "Just continue your duties. My contract with Master Marukai was completed years ago, but I stayed."

Mikhail shakes his head, "There is the problem. The contract is what kept me sane. And unless he makes another one, which won't be easy, I'll be consumed by my demon blood and will attack him." He shudders, "I don't wish harm upon him." He chuckles, "The boy has, per se, tamed me."

Veris sighs, "I can't do a whole lot about that."

Mikhail sighs, "Thankfully, the others didn't care for his soul, and returned to Hell. But I think I know a way of dealing with this." He looks at Veris, "When they wake, please let lord Blackburn know about our contracts end, and tell him I will be gone for a time."

Veris nods, "Alright. Stay safe."

Mikhail nods and disappears, his voice echoing around Veris, "Thank you, my friend."

Veris smiles and goes to check on Arkymikarus and Alex about an hour later, when he's finished with everything, seeing that Alex is out cold at the side of the bed. He leans against the wall and waits, spending his free time thinking about how absurd it is for an angel and a demon be friends.

He suddenly hears Mikhail's voice, "I'm not a pure demon. I'm also half Angel. So it's not as absurd when you think of it."

Veris quietly laughs.


	13. His Butler, Mysterious

Alex stirs and wakes, looking at Ark with a gentle smile. He falls back asleep in a few seconds.

Veris tilts his head a little.

Reis appears. He speaks quietly to Veris, "Hello. How have you been?"

Veris looks at him and smiles, "Other than today? Pretty well, all things considered."

Reis is wearing a white cloak now. He nods, "Yes, it's been interesting for me. An Angel wandering London without reason. I even tried a bit of the local food. It's rather good."

Veris nods, "Yes, and their tea's pretty good too."

Arkymikarus groans and mumbles in his sleep.

Reis looks over at him, "Cute. I see why Alex fell for him. I guess my job is done."

Veris smirks, "Yes. So what're you in Dodge for? Just curious?"

Reis smirks, "To clear things up with Arkymikarus. I kind of pissed him off during the battle. After I apologise, I'm heading after Alistair to settle a score."

Veris nods, "So, you're gonna wait all night?"

Reis shrugs, "It makes no difference when I do it. As long as it gets done."

Veris nods, "True."

Reis pulls out Fulvia, and examines the blade, "This will belong to Arkymikarus. It's part of my apology for earlier, and a thanks for what he has done for Alex."

Veris looks at it, "..Frightening thought."

Reis nods, "He could do some damage."

Veris sits down to wait, while Reis leans against a wall.

* * *

When Alex wakes up, Nike is sitting beside him, keeping an eye on them since Veris had left.

Alex looks around, noticing Reis asleep in a chair at the side of the room. He then looks at Ark.

Arkymikarus is sprawled out on his stomach, his right arm hanging off the bed like he'd reached towards Alex.

Nike starts licking Alex's face.

Alex pets Nike a bit then takes Ark's hand. he plops over on the bed softly and quickly falls back to sleep again.

Nike jumps up onto the foot of the bed and lies down.

Silence falls over the room again.

* * *

Arkymikarus wakes up about an hour later. He looks at Alex, blushing brightly.

Alex is still asleep. Reis had woken up and is looking at them now.

Arkymikarus carefully pulls his hand away from Alex and sits up. There's a circle on his upper back where the shirt looks singed. He mumbles, "What in the bloody hell.." This somewhat wakes Alex, who sits up and looks around.

Nike sits up and wags his tail.

Arkymikarus looks over, "Morning, Alex." He smiles a little.

Alex smiles, "Good morning." He winces and grabs his back, "I guess I have a new tattoo. I'm interested to see what formed."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "I don't know." He reaches back and touches the burnt spot on his shirt, "..Damn it, Veris.."

Alex looks at the burnt spot, "Oh, jeez. What happened?"

Arkymikarus slips the shirt off, showing the angelic contract between his shoulder blades, "Just him screwing around."

Alex rolls his eyes, "Sounds like Mikhail."

Arkymikarus nods, amused, "Yeah." Nike walks over and lies across his lap.

Alex falls back and stretches out, "I wonder where that Nephilim went."

Arkymikarus pets Nike, "No idea." He looks over at Reis, "Why are you so quiet?"

Reis is looking at him, "Waiting to apologize for what happened in battle." He gets up and grabs Fulvia, "And give you this."

Arkymikarus takes it and looks at it.

Veris walks in, cheerful as ever.

Reis looks at him, "Good morning."

Veris smiles, "Mornin'" Arkymikarus looks up at him.

Alex sits back up and looks at Fulvia, which Arkymikarus had set beside him.

Nike takes the damaged shirt and trots out of the room.

Alex traces the blade with his finger. He can feel the angelic energy flowing in the blade.

Arkymikarus watches him.

Alex sighs and gets out of the bed, "My estate is empty now that the butlers are all gone. Rox is probably confused right now."

Arkymikarus nods, "Probably."

Veris starts humming and ends up with a pillow hurled at his face, hard enough to hit his head against the wall, "How rude, my Lord." Arkymikarus and Alex can't help but start laughing.

Veris rubs the back of his head, but he's smiling.

Even though they're still laughing, Veris walks over to his master, holding Caedis out to him, "Nike apparently tried to bury this."

Alex smiles, "Wow."

Arkymikarus makes it vanish and shrugs, "He never liked it."

Veris chuckles, "It was difficult to get it back."

Alex chuckles, "Well, let's not leave it floating about again."

Arkymikarus hesitates, "..Veris...Why'd you chase the dog? Caedis reforms when I need it."

Veris chuckles nervously, "Oh, yeah.." He clearly hasn't forgotten.

Alex sighs with a smile, "Breakfast, anyone?"

Arkymikarus shrugs and walks downstairs, Veris following. Fulvia is gone.

When Alex follows, Arkymikarus slows to walk beside him. Alex looks at Arkymikarus with a semi-curious expression.

Arkymikarus smiles faintly, "Thanks for everything."

Alex sighs, "You don't have to thank me."

Arkymikarus rolls his eyes, "Yes, I do." He stops him and kisses him.

Alex goes wide-eyed for a moment.

Arkymikarus pulls back and looks at him, cheeks a faint pink.

Alex stares at Ark, surprise written all over his face.

Arkymikarus smirks, "What?"

Alex is blushing really hard, but smiling, "You caught me by surprise there."

Arkymikarus smiles back, "I was kinda trying."

Alex chuckles, "Of course." He starts walking again, "Let's go eat."

Arkymikarus nods and walks beside him.


	14. His Butler, Loving

Alex pulls out a golden rose as they walk. It seems to glow with angelic energy. Arkymikarus looks at it.

Alex explains, "It's the Crown Cornelia, a heavenly rose, one of the last five on earth."

Arkymikarus nods and takes his usual seat at the table. Nike is in Veris's chair, wagging his tail. Alex sits down next to Ark.

Nike barks a greeting.

Arkymikarus smiles, "Weird dog."

Veris walks in and serves their food, "Yes. He's amusing."

Alex chuckles, "Rox is weirder. Trust me on that one."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "I do trust you."

Veris sits beside Nike.

Alex pulls out another rose, this one black with blood red edges on the petals. Arkymikarus is curiously watching him, while Nike is eating a piece of bacon.

Alex speaks, to no one in particular, "The rose of the damned, the hell-bound brother to the Golden Cornelia. This is the last one left."

Arkymikarus tilts his head slightly, "Why do you have them?"

Alex sighs, "I got the Golden Cornelia from an angel named Elana, and the Red Death, as I call it, from Kai. I didn't know why till recently. They knew what would happen between us and gave them as a token." He holds out the Golden Cornelia, "This one is for you. My angel in a world of darkness." He blushes as he says those last few words.

Veris smiles.

Arkymikarus gingerly takes it, blushing slightly. He's quiet for a moment, then he hugs him, "I love you too."

Veris smiles, "Aww."

For the first time since he was a kid, Alex speaks the three words he never thought he'd say again, "I love you."

Arkymikarus smiles and leans against him.

Alex smiles and puts the black rose to the side. His golden angel wings appear, which is very rare.

At this point, Arkymikarus doesn't ask. Nike has an 'Ooh..pretty' look on his face.

Alex's wing wraps around Arkymikarus in a hug of sorts.

Veris chuckles, "I thought you two were hungry." Nike gives him a shut up look since their master is ignoring him.

The Golden Cornelia glows brightly. Alex looks, "Hmm?"

Arkymikarus looks at it.

The petals move, and soon make the bud into the shape of a heart.

Arkymikarus sighs a little, happy.

Alex chuckles, "Comfy?"

Arkymikarus nods and looks back up at him.

Alex chuckles again, "As much as I hate to ruin the moment, we do need to eat."

Arkymikarus pouts, but he sits back up.

Alex puts a finger on Ark's lips and raises a brow, "We really gonna pull the frowny face tactic?"

Arkymikarus goes cross-eyed trying to look at his hand, "Yes, though you're making it difficult not to smile."

Alex smiles, "Then, I'm good at my job. Let's eat." He disappears, leaving a trail of golden light that leads to the kitchen.

Arkymikarus looks confused, but just shrugs and starts eating his food.

Alex pops out with quiche cups, "My special egg and sausage quiche made with 6 slices white bread, crust removed, 6 eggs, salt and pepper, 1 packet of sausages-well cooked and chopped, 1/2 cup shredded Cheddar cheese, chopped chives and parsley for garnish." He exhales with a phew look and looks at Veris, "How do you butlers do it?"

Veris laughs, "I don't."

Arkymikarus smirks, "I threatened to gut Baruki alive if he ever did."

Veris stops, "..What?" He sweatdrops.

Arkymikarus looks up at Alex, smiling, "So, where did you learn to cook?"

Veris vanishes, frightened.

Alex smiles, "My butlers. I practically tortured them into teaching me. It also helps that I have the best sense of smell in all of Britain. With the exception of probably you. I'm not sure how good your sense of smell is."

Arkymikarus shrugs, "..I thought I told Veris that story.." He looks back at him, "Couldn't you have just asked them?"

Alex chuckles, "They thought I would become less dependent on them, despite never truly needing any of them besides Reis and Mikhail."

Arkymikarus nods, "I can easily live without servants. I just had a couple goals I was unable to achieve on my own. Actually, I'm surprised that Veris is still around at all..."

Alex sighs, "He enjoys your company. Kinda like Reis until he didn't have a choice but to leave. And Mikhail who's reason I still don't know."

Arkymikarus shakes his head slightly, "I'm sure there's a different reason. He's terrified of me." Nike barks. Arkymikarus nods, "According to him, Veris knows. He probably didn't want to interrupt us." He goes back to eating.

Alex sits down and continues eating as well.

Arkymikarus is quiet until he finishes.

Alex stands up and stretches when he finishes, his wings opening as much as they could.

Arkymikarus looks up at him.

Alex looks at Ark, "What now?"

Arkymikarus closes his eyes and leans back in his chair, "I didn't say anything."

Alex chuckles, "I meant what do you want to do next, silly."

Arkymikarus pouts, "You keep making me move." Nike snickers and walks out.

Alex sighs, "Oh, what am I gonna do with you...?" He chuckles.

Arkymikarus smirks and gets up, "I don't know what you're talking about." He crosses his arms.

Alex picks him up bridal style and flies to the roof.

Arkymikarus puts an arm around his neck and sighs, "I can walk, jerk" He can't hide the amusement in his voice.

Alex laughs, "Who needs to walk when your boyfriend has wings?"

Arkymikarus chuckles, "Shut up."

Alex laughs.

Arkymikarus looks up at the sky, and Alex follows his gaze.

A few moments later, Arkymikarus vanishes and reappears standing on the edge of the roof. He tilts his head, "So, why are we up here?"

Alex smiled, "Some alone time. And to see the view." He appears next to him.

Arkymikarus sits down, "So why'd Reis give me a sword? It seems ironic."

Alex shrugs, "I don't know. He's a cryptic man despite how he acts."

Arkymikarus sighs a little, "Right."

The wind catches Alex's wings and shoves him off the roof. He flies back up and flicks off the air, "Dammit wind!"

Arkymikarus laughs, "Do you know how many times Veris did that before he learned to hide his wings?!"

Alex chuckles, "As far as I know, my don't go away. And at this point, the whole world could see them and I wouldn't care."

Arkymikarus nods and raises his hand to look at the tattoos, "Though, that'd only cause chaos." He smiles, "Something like that isn't needed in a world as dark as ours." The vine on his middle finger shimmers. He blinks and shakes his head a little, "Sorry."

Alex shrugs, "Oh, well. Chaos might make people get off their lazy asses."

Arkymikarus nods, "It would give them some exercise...And heart failure, but that's beside the point."

Alex laughs evilly.

Arkymikarus looks down when Nike sprints across the yard.

Alex sits back down on the edge of the roof.

Arkymikarus smirks, "I wonder where he's off to."

Alex nods, "Probably to bury a bone."

Arkymikarus gives him a weird look, "..What?.." He shakes his head and lies down, "...Never mind."

Alex holds in a laugh.

Arkymikarus closes his eyes and sighs.

Alex bursts out laughing.

Nike leaps up to see what they're up to.

Alex is still laughing, "I just realized how wrong that sounds!"

Nike walks over and sits near them.

Arkymikarus smiles, "You do that a lot."

Alex smiles deviously, "Could be worse."

Nike barks happily. Arkymikarus rolls his eyes and looks at them.

Alex chuckles.

Arkymikarus smiles.

Nike starts licking Alex's face. He laughs, "Hey! Stop!" Nike obeys and wags his tail.

Arkymikarus laughs as well.

Alex wipes his face off and pets Nike, "That was definitely something."

Arkymikarus shrugs.

Alex cuddles up to him. Arkymikarus smiles and puts his arm around him.

Alex wraps his wing around him.

Arkymikarus closes his eyes.


End file.
